


Serve him

by The_thirst_is_real



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Master Harry, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Past Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Swearing, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:16:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: Prince Harry is the sole heir and future king of his kingdom. You are his slave.





	Serve him

**Author's Note:**

> So i wrote this a few weeks ago just for me and I was debating wether I should post it but I decided since I love you guys and you are all so supportive of the stories, I'm gonna post it. I have loved writing this story and I may write some more, depending on the other stories. Please let me know what you think in the comments x

You were Harry's slave. You had been owned by him for one year, seven months three weeks and four days. (You like to count the days) Harry wasn't like the other masters though. He wasn't an old man who used you to make his wife bitter and jealous. No Harry was younger, handsome, his whole body was stunning and he had the most beautiful green eyes you had ever seen, they were almost hypnotic.

Harry was also not a normal man, he was a prince. The future ruler of his kingdom in a few years and you had never seen such a brave man like your master. Harry was a good man who wanted to help his people, to make their lives better and to give his kingdom a brighter future. 

He was also not like other masters, other men would hit you, abuse you and starve you, treat you like a piece of meat. But Harry was different, he took care of you and made sure you were looked after at all times. He rarely left your side always wanting to make sure you were safe, he kept you in his bed all night, kiss you, call you sweet names in private. If you were good, he treated you perfectly, you had never known a man be so kind to you before, you thought they never existed. For the first time in your life, you were happy, you were content. You finally had a master whom you wanted to worship, whom you want to dedicate your life to and you only wished you could serve your master for many years to come. 

 

You awoke one chilly morning in the prince's bed after a nice sleep. You awoke with your master's arms wrapped around your body, still fast asleep as you stared at him. He looked so peaceful when he slept, Harry's life was so stressful and busy at times but you were glad that he always had a good night's sleep.

You suddenly felt an urge to go to the toilet so you lifted your tired body when suddenly felt Harry's arms grasp into your body, pulling you tighter into his body. You saw he was awake, slowly opening his eyes. "Morning my angel." He said in a soft voice that you loved. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked staring into your eyes. "I'm just going to the toilet master." You replied as he smiled letting you go. "Go on then, come back." He said as you quickly left the bed.

When you came back, your master was sitting up giving you a warm smile. You had checked you looked perfect in the mirror, making sure everything looked right. "Come back to bed." Harry said as you obeyed going to him and giving him a kiss. You moaned a little as he dominated the kiss, holding you close. "Shall we have breakfast in bed?" Harry suggested as you nodded wanting to spend as much time as you could with the prince. 

Harry had called the kitchens to ask for breakfast to be brought up to his room as you cuddled up to him, wanting to be beside him at all times. "We have a dinner tonight love." Harry said as he kissed your temple. "My mother and father are having a few people round in the ball room. Apparently there will be belly dancers from around the world." Harry sighed, sometimes his parents could go a little over the top to impress people. "It could be fun." You said hoping it would make it better. "I'd rather in bed with you darling. That would be more fun." Harry said kissing you again.

"Will I be with you?" You asked even though you know you never left Harry's side. But you wouldn't want to leave his side, being with him made you complete. "Of course my dove. I have several dresses coming today to make sure you are the most beautiful woman in the room. I want to make everyone jealous." Harry whispered as he trailed his fingers over your body. "Make all the wives jealous as their husbands look at me." You asked. "Of course, we'll show them what they're missing." Harry says, giving your bum a little smack. 

A knock suddenly came from the door, it was a servant with your breakfast. They entered, bowing and then placing the tray with food onto the table. This was moments where you felt embarrassed, here you were as a slave being treat like a princess, staying in your master's bed. You know the staff didnt like you and you hated it. 

When the servant left, Harry looked at you, noticing you had covered your face. "Love, are you ok?" He asked. "They don't like me master." You said looking down. He lifted your chin wanting to see your eyes. "And why is that?" He asked. "They don't like the way you treat me. They way you make me happy and how you look after me. Slaves aren't supposed to be happy." You said looking upset.

"My love, I want you to be happy. You deserve to be happy. You are so much more then the scum who sneer at you." Harry said and you feel so much better for hearing it. "Thank you master." You say kissing him as you went to collect breakfast. You and your master enjoyed your breakfast before starting the day, wondering t what tonight will bring.

Today had been spent by your master's side. He had several meetings with different people, getting him ready for when he would become king. The way Harry acted around these people fascinated you, he was so powerful and never feared for what he would say. He would definitely make the perfect king. As usual you stood near him during these meetings, never interrupting, never talking. Just being a good slave who was waiting for her master's call.

 

Afternoon had come and now Harry wanted to pick what you would wear tonight. Several women had come to show different dress for you to wear. As Harry sat on the couch, you tried on several pieces, all beautiful and designed to perfection. Most masters would put you in rags but Harry wanted to show your beauty.

"We have this next look your highness." One of the women said as you showed your master the dress. It was a long dress that was a little tight. Harry stared at it for a while inspecting your whole body. "It's too tight on her, and it shows too much cleavage." Harry said as the women straight away went to take you out of the disapproving dress.

 

Several tries later, the perfect dress was found. A beautiful long brown dress which floated around your body. Harry approved of this dress and it would be the one you would wear tonight. "Please take her to be bathed and ready for tonight, dinner will be two hours." Harry said to the woman as they obeyed and took you to the baths as your master did some work.

You were bathed in warm water with rose petals. Every inch of your body was washed and to make you look perfect. A woman wash your hair, suggesting a braid with some white flowers. When you had finished your bath, you were dried of as they made sure everything was perfect, the women braided your hair, putting the delicate flowers in your hair. You were then put into the chosen dress and it fit perfectly for you. You didn't need much makeup, your skin was near perfect from all the care from Harry. You were also sprayed some perfume on your chest and wrists. They then put on some stunning diamonds earrings, Harry always wanted you to wear them and you were so grateful that he gave them to you. After a while, you were finally ready, looking so beautiful and hoping your master would love what he saw. 

You went back to your master who's was ready himself. He wore a simple smart suit which looked perfect on him. He saw you and smiled, going closer to make sure everything was perfect. He walked around you, making sure everything was to his liking. When he looked at you, he smiled. "You're like a goddess." He whispered and kissed you. "But you need one more thing. I had it delivered just for you." He said as he got a large red box which looked like a jewellery box. He gave it to you and you opened it, nearly gasping at what was inside. 

The most beautiful diamond necklace, a large cluster that looked like stars. You looked at your master nearly crying. "Thank you." You whispered as he took the necklace out and took you to the mirror. Harry placed the necklace on you, kissing your necklace as smelt the perfume. You stared at the piece, it was just so amazing, you didn't have the words. "Perfect." Harry whispered as he looked at you. "Come on angel. We have to go. Don't want to be late." Harry said as he left and you followed being the obedient slave you were.

 

You and your master walked to the ballroom where people had already started coming in. The room was beautifully decorated, the theme was Moroccan tonight, with Moroccan food, belly dancers and much more. Harry wasn't bothered about the dinner, he would rather be on his room with his slave, making her feel good and making her moan. "I have a private booth for you and me darling. I do not want to be disturbed." Harry whispered as you nodded. You knew in public that he couldn't be as affectionate then when he was in private but you accepted that, making the most of the times he could be with you. 

"Harry." A voice said behind the prince. It was Anne, queen of the kingdom and Harry's mother. She was an incredible woman, one you always admired. She went to her son and gave him a hug. "Hello mother how are you today?" Harry asked his mother. "I'm fine my love." Anne said as she looked at you. The queen had always been kind to you, since you were such a good slave to her son, she had always treated you right. You always remember first meeting her when you were bought for the prince, Anne knew you would be perfect for her son and she was right.

"How are you my dear?" Anne asked you as you smiled a little. "I am very well your majesty, thank you." You said in a polite tone as Anne smiled back. "All the guests should be here soon, dinner will be ready shortly." Anne said as she left her son and his slave to go find her husband. 

Harry took you to the private booth you would be staying the night. As usual, it was fit for the price. It was a round shape so no one could see in and you and Harry could be alone. There was a long couch for you to sit and a table for the food to arrive. "Come on pet." Harry said as you followed him to the area. He sat down first and then you sat next to him. "I am glad I can be with you tonight." He whispered, trailing his thin fingers over your dress. "I am please as well master." You replied and laid back, hoping tonight would be a good night.

 

Dinner had been served to all the guests and royal family. You and your master's food was served in your private area, a variety of Moroccan food. As tradition, your master would pick the food you would eat tonight. You didn't mind though as Harry always gave you the most delicious food you had ever eaten. He plated a verity of food on a plate and gave you to eat it, as he ate his own food. 

"How is the food dove?" He asked you. "Very delicious." You replied, as you continued to eat. Suddenly a bearer came into your booth. "Your majesty, the Duke of Suffolk would like to speak to you." He said as Harry sighed. "What does he want?" The prince asked. "I do not know, he says it is urgent." The bearer said. "Fine bring him in." Harry said as the bearer left. "Don't say a word love, he won't be here long." Harry whispered to you as you nodded. 

The duke came in, wearing some god awful clothes and with a smirk in his face. "Prince Harry." He said looking at you briefly. "May we speak about the negotiations over the deal of the traders union?" He asked. "I do not want to talk business tonight, also you know the deal has been organized by our people, there was no need for us to talk about it tonight." Harry said upset that he had been disturbed and thinking the duke just wanted to show off, maybe try to make him look more important.

Suddenly your master noticed the duke was staring at you, admiring your body. "She's a pretty girl your highness." The duke said as Harry started to get angry. "How much was she?" The duke said as Harry had enough and stood up. "That is one of your business and I suggest you leave right now before something bad happens." Harry said through gritted teeth as the duke backed off, leaving straight away.

"Cunt." Harry said bitterly as you looked at him. "Master, do not worry about him." You said as Harry nodded. "I know love but men like that when they look at you it makes me feel so angry inside." Harry said as suddenly music started playing and dancers came out in the middle of the room. They were all belly dancers, dressed beautiful as they started swaying and dancing to the crowd.

You watched the dancers as they seduce the whole audience, entranced by the music as noticed Harry's arm sliding all over you, feeling your body. You knew what that meant, he was getting turned on, he wanted you and if there weren't all these people around, he would have you right now. "Wait a little bit angel. We'll go to bed soon." Harry whispered as you nodded looking forward to go back to your room.

 

You watched a few more dances before Harry said you would leave. You obeyed your master as you both stood up and left the booth. You followed your master as he went to speak to his parents to say he was retiring to his bedroom. They all said goodbye then you both left, and when you were both alone, he kissed you. "Come on my dear, lets have some fun." Your master whispered as he held your hand you both left.

"Did you see what that Prince's whore was wearing?" You heard as you walked past the kitchen. You and Harry were taking a short cut past the large kitchen when you heard two people talking and it was obvious they were talking about you. "Yeah, its like trying to polish a turd." Someone else said as they both laughed and Harry stopped walking.

You could see the anger in his eyes at the people who said those things, you wanted him to cry at their words but you didn't, now you had to make sure your master was ok, he looked so angry like he was about to burst. He suddenly walked into thei kitchen, you following him in. 

Two workers were in the kitchen taking a break after making all of the food for the party as they talked about you, not realizing the prince had come in. "I bet she lets anyone fuck her." One of the workers said. "I bet if any man walked by she would open her legs, just let anyone have a go." They both laughed when suddenly they noticed the prince in the room. They both looked at him shocked, knowing they had both fucked up, Harry was extremely angry.

"Your majesty," One of them said. "Apologies we were only joking around." "Shut it." Harry said brutally as he called for guards. "You two will be removed from the palace immediately, you are both fired. And don't think you will find another job again or get any benefits." Harry said as the two workers looked at one another as you looked on shocked. You had never seen your master so angry before. Two guards came and escorted the workers out, not daring to look at you. Harry came back to you and noticed how upset you looked. "Come on." He whispered as he took you back to your room as you held in the tears.

 

When you and your master were back in the room, you started to cry. Harry saw the sadness in your eyes, usually a master would slap you or shut you up if you ever cried but Harry just went to you and hugged you trying to calm you down. "It's ok darling." Your master reassured you but you couldn't stop crying. 

"The things they said master." You said between cries. Sometimes it got much with the staff and servants talking behind your back and being mean. "I try to ignore it but it's just so hard sometimes." You said as Harry kissed you and took you to the bed. You both sat down as he held you again. 

"I know it's hard my angel but trust me, they were worth nothing. You are so much then any of them scum." Harry reassured you. "Never listen to them. They are all just jealous that you have someone who cares and loves you." Harry said as you smiled at him. "Thank you so much master." You said as you hugged him again. "Do you want to go to bed?" Harry asked, knowing you wouldn't want to be in the mood for sex anymore. "Yes please." You replied.

Your master took you to bed, you two laid down as held you close knowing you were still a little upset. "Why are people so jealous?" You asked as your master trailed his fingers over your body. "I don't know my dove, they just are. But I never want you to care what they think, they are not important. All I care about is you." Harry whispered as you both laid for a while. You had calmed down now and you finally fell asleep, your master's arms still protecting you. You never thought life would be like this, you never thought someone on the world would care for you like Harry did and although you may be a slave, you felt free.


End file.
